Idolizing Corruption
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: Scam/Sam. “Hey Mr. Scam?” “…Yes?” “Your last name is awesome!”


**Title: **Idolizing Corruption**  
Summary: **"Hey Mr. Scam?" "…Yes?" "Your last name is awesome!"**  
Rating: **T**  
Pairing: **Scam/Sam

**Dedication: **Cresenta's Lark! This was for yesterday :D

* * *

Her vivid green eyes, widened with the prospect of seeing a criminal in front of her, matched the smile that was on her lips, brightening her face considerably.

"Hi!" She exclaimed, waving her hand in the air, smiling at the man who had raised an eyebrow at her reaction. He completely turned around to face her, the look of confusion on her face enough to tell her that he didn't understand why in the world she was hiding in this warehouse.

"… I got lost", she said sheepishly, but put a smile on her face, knowing that her smile usually won adults over.

… He didn't react to her smile. Gee, thanks mister. All you have to do is say "aww". Is that so much to ask?

She pouted and crossed her arms, but her little anger charade did nothing but give him an excuse to turn back around to look for a sign of the police. She huffed, imagining that steam was blowing out of her ears, and asked, "Why are **you **here anyway?"

He turned around to send a glare her way before peeking through the crack of the door. Sweat was forming on his forehead, his hair was damp, and his clothes were muddy as a result of running and hiding from the cops. He was okay for now; the cops hadn't seen him enter this warehouse. Letting out a breath of relief, he turned around to face the pouting redhead behind him.

"How the heck did you get in here?" He asked, crouching down onto the floor to sit down.

The little girl huffed again, "I asked first!"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he answered as _nicely _as he could, "Oh, I'm **so **sorry. I'm here … playing hide and seek", he said with a smile, knowing that this little girl probably didn't even know what a criminal was. She looked very young…

"Grown-ups play hide and seek?" She asked, putting her finger to her lips to show she was in deep thought. "Wow, I didn't know that", she said quietly.

"Well now you do!" He said, standing up because he knew he couldn't stay here for long. He started walking to the back of the warehouse, trying to find another door, when he heard small footsteps behind him.

He stopped in his tracks, feeling the thud of the small girl behind him, since she walked into his feet.

"So what's your name?" He heard her exclaim, and he sighed, his shoulders slumping down. "I'm Sam!"

"Didn't your mommy teach you not to talk to strangers?" He asked her, turning around. She was still following him of course, and right now he couldn't deal with her. He had to find a way to get out of here!

"Yea but mommy's not here", she said, and he was sure she heard a smile in her voice. Chuckling at her response, he turned back around and started walking once more, moving boxes out of his way to look for other possible exits.

"So…?" He could hear her ask after two minutes of silence. Dammit, and here he thought she fell asleep or something. He supposed he wasn't _that_ lucky.

"Tim", he said, keeping his answer short and simple. He couldn't afford the cops hearing him.

"Tim what?"

"What do you mean Tim what?" He asked her, his voice louder now, and he turned around to stare at her annoying and confusing questions.

"Your last name!" She exclaimed, her eyes widened.

He frowned, narrowing his eyes before speaking, "I don't recall _you _telling me _your_ last name."

The little girl with red bobbed hair shrugged, "Yea but I can't call you _Tim_! Mommy says I'm supposed to call adults by their last name!"

"… You listen to your mom about manners but you ignore her warnings?" She only flashed him a smile in response, blinking her eyes repeatedly.

This girl was ridiculous.

He slapped his forehead and just turned around, smirking as he found a hidden door. He looked through the crack to see if any cops were nearby before he heard her speak again in a sad tone, "Are you going to leave me here?"

He looked back to glance at her, and was met with her sad face, her mouth in a pout and her eyes on the verge of tears.

Dammit this girl wouldn't leave him alone would she?

"How did you even get in here?" he asked, sitting down, leaning against the door. She sat cross-legged across from him, playing with her fidgeting fingers, before answering, "… I don't know. Some people left me in here."

People? "Which people?"

She shrugged, "I don't know…" Tears formed in her eyes, threatening to fall down, "I thought you were here to save me."

Despite his instincts telling him to run, he picked up the little girl in his arms, holding her close, and rubbed his hand down her back, trying to comfort her.

"… My name is Tim Scam." It couldn't hurt right? She needed to be calmed down…

"TIM SCAM THIS IS THE POLICE!" He heard from outside, but he didn't run. He stayed there with this little girl who was trying not to cry into his shoulder.

"TIM SCAM!" He heard again, but… it sounded as if they were farther away. When he peeked through a crack in the door he smirked; the police weren't anywhere near him.

"Hey Mr. Scam?"

He turned his attention onto the little girl in his arms, and he sighed, "Yes?"

"Can I be a … a distraction?" She lifted her head up to reveal eyes tinged with a bit of red and dry tear trails on her cheeks. "Then you can keep playing", she said with a smile, her arms still wrapped around his neck.

"… Thanks", he said, sending her a smile of his own.

"By the way Mr. Scam…" she said, using a hand gesture to tell him to come closer, and when he did, she whispered in his ear, "Your last name is SO awesome!"

He had to chuckle at that, and he turned around to let Sam go out from the other door, but when they got to the door she wouldn't let go of him.

"Yes?" He asked, and she grinned, her teeth shining, before she kissed him on the cheek. Right after she jumped out of his arms and ran out the door, calling for help so that the police would be more focused on her than Mr. Tim Scam.

And he stood there watching her leave, wishing he had her last name so that he could find her again.

* * *

**:D I am in a kid Sam mood. :D I can't resist; Sam is too adorable. **

**Please review! This is dedicated to Cresenta's Lark as a feel better present! **

**I don't know if this is a one shot or a story, so for now I'll leave it as "in-progress" in case I get ideas. **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


End file.
